The Nargle Infestation
by MudbloodSlytherin88
Summary: Draco Malfoy had kissed the top of Luna Lovegood's head. The invisible creatures she talked about must be real, as they had clearly infected his brain.


**I came across a "what if" Tumblr post discussing Draco and Luna as friends and was inspired to write this. Unfortunately, it was just a screen shot without the author's name. However, I felt like I should mention it, regardless.**

 **I am by no means a professional writer. I do this as fun and as a way to relax. I am sure you will come across a few grammatical errors, but I hope it isn't enough to take away from the story. If grammar is your thing and you enjoy this enough to want to beta, shoot me a message!**

Chapter 1

Draco shivered as the cool feeling of his Disillusionment Charm washed over him. He knew he shouldn't be there, but despite his reservations, he had apparated to the Hogwarts grounds. The prevention charms that were usually in place were no longer there, still broken from the battle hours before. He could still feel the magic that broke them in the air. Dark, powerful and lingering, it swirled around him and made him sick. He had played a part in the sickness that surrounded him and feeling it like this for the first time had him bent over double, his hands on his knees while he took deep breaths and tried to prevent himself from vomiting.

He didn't know what he was thinking, wanting to come back here. At first, he just wanted to survey the damage, to see what needed to be done. He huffed bitterly, thinking that it was unlikely anyone here would want his help, despite that he desperately wanted to lend it. Perhaps he would make an anonymous donation. He was partly responsible for the damage that had been done, and he wanted to make sure he had a part in the restorations.

Unable to look at the castle and feel the dark magic in the air at the same time, he turned away and walked quickly towards the black lake. The grounds were dark and that, combined with his Disillusionment Charm, would suffice in making sure no one would see him. He couldn't imagine that anyone would be happy to see him, just a few hours after the battle had ended, and yet he he found himself unable to leave. He walked around the lake until the castle was in the distance and found patch of grass to sit on. The lake was a few feet away, it's black ink like water lapping at the ground and pushing a cool breeze over Draco.

The sound of the water hitting the shore mixed with cool air was oddly relaxing and he found himself slightly comforted by the feeling. He sighed and relaxed, leaned back and closed his eyes. For the first time in months, he didn't fear for his life, or for that of his mother's. The Dark Lord was gone and they were both alive. Just how he was going to handle things now worried him, but he tried to push that aside and just focus on the fact that he and his mother were safe.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, almost in a meditative state, but it came to an abrupt end when there was a large splash in the water. He jumped up, alert with his wand out and filled with fear. There were still a lot of people who wanted him dead or thrown in Azkaban, and he was mentally kicking himself for letting his guard down.

"Put your wand away, I'm not going to hurt you.". Her voice, light and airy, brought a rush of relief when he realised who it belonged to. Her back was to him, but there was no mistaking the waist length dirty blonde hair. Even in the darkness, Luna Lovegood was hard to miss.

There was another loud splash and he jumped again. She was throwing something into the water. A moment later, he saw a tentacle from the giant squid grace the surface.

"I use to come out and feed him every night, you know. I haven't been able to in a long time. It's nice to know he remembers me.".

Draco didn't say anything. He put his wand back in pocket and sat back down. He was somewhat unsettled. He was quite gifted in charms and fact that he could see him shouldn't be possible. Luna turned and walked toward him. He became even more unsettled as she ungracefully plopped herself down next to him, much too close for his comfort.

"Nargles.", she said.

"Excuse me?".

"Nargles. That's how I can see you. Your charm hides you, but I can still see the nargles floating around your head. Once I knew someone was there, it was easier to focus in on you and see through your charm.".

He stared at her incredulously. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked that she could see him based on some invisible.. Well, some invisible something, he wasn't quite sure what she talking about, or that she was actually talking to _him._ Almost as if she didn't know who he was, what he was. What he had done. And the fact that she knew what he was thinking, well that was something else all together. This was why he had avoided her in school. He had always heard she was a bit of a nutter.

"How are you?", she asked.

Again, Draco said nothing. He was taken back by how genuine she sounded, as if she actually cared. She couldn't possibly care, why would she? Who was he, to her? They had never spoken in school, or anywhere else for that matter. Still, seemingly unfazed with his lack of communication, she continued to ramble on.

"It must be difficult for you, to have done things you aren't proud of. It is understandable, though. Did you know my father summoned the Death Eaters to come for Harry? They had taken me and he hoped to get me back. To keep me safe. It isn't so unlike what you did. We all have things we want to protect, even if we do awful things to ensure it happens. Is your mother safe? I saw the way you looked at her in the battle. I saw the same look in your eyes I saw in my father's. I knew then there was good in you, you know."

Draco stiffened at her words. Still, he said nothing. His head swam with a million thoughts he couldn't get out. How was it possible that she could know so much, when she didn't even know him?

He turned and looked at her, her giant silver eyes, like orbs, looked back at him and he could see genuine kindness in them. It was something he hadn't seen in months. Surrounded by Death Eaters and the Dark Lord for the last few months hadn't brought him much kindness, and anyone else who looked at him was usually filled with anger, revulsion or fear. She smiled up at him, and he was strangely comforted by it, even though he felt unsettled. He stood up to go home, but before he knew what had happened, she had reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You're going to be ok.", she said.

She still sat there, in the grass, and he looked down at her. His head felt heavy and before he knew what he was doing, he had leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He took a deep breath, and smelled a strange scent that he wasn't quite sure he had smelled ever before. It was somewhat flowery and fruity at the same time and radiated off her now that he was close. He pulled back quickly.

"Thank you.", he said.

He turned and apparated away, deciding that the invisible creatures she talked about definitely existed, as they must have infected his brain for him to have kissed the top of Luna Lovegood's head. The last thing he saw was the bright orbs of her eyes, as he spun away from the lake and back to his manor.


End file.
